shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Hrimthurs
Introduction The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Hrimthurs is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a Hrimthurs (or Frost Giant) at will. "Hito" is Japanese for "human". In english it is called the Human-Human Fruit Hrimthurs (or Frost Giant) Model. It was eaten by Ryan D. Jones, captain of the Frostbeard Pirates Appearance Usage Strengths Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks *'Tōketsu sa reta nakkuru' (凍結されたナックル), literally meaning "Frozen Knuckle", Ryan throws a powerful Iron Body, Solid Beast, and freezing aura infused punch propelled by Shave *'Tōketsu sa reta danmaku '(凍結された弾幕), literally meaning "Frozen Barrage", Ryan throws a Shave propelled barrage of Frozen Knuckles *'Tōketsu shita gōon' (凍結した轟音), literally meaning "Frozen Roar", Ryan projects a devastating beam/blast of freezing energy/wind via the mouth that freezes everything it hits *'Tōketsu sa reta tango' (凍結された単語), literally meaning "Frozen Word", a less powerful but more focused and accurate version of Frozen Roar *'Tōketsu sa reta hakushu '(凍結された拍手), literally meaning "Frozen Clap", Ryan claps his hands foward, while adding freezing aura, with his powerful hands that creates a powerful burst of freezing wind *''' Tōketsu sa reta sekai''' (凍結された世界), literally meaning "Frozen World", Ryan unleashes his freezing aura and covers a wide area around himself *'Tōketsu sa reta ashi' (凍結された脚), literally meaning "Frozen Leg", Ryan throws a powerful Solid Beast, Iron Body, and freezing aura infused horizontal kick (usually to the head) propelled by Shave *'Tōketsu sa reta hōyō' (凍結された抱擁), literally meaning "Frozen Embrace", Ryan grabs an opponet, while producing freezing aura, squeezes, and does a wrestling type move slaming them to the ground *'Tōketsu shita hara pu' (凍結した腹プ), literally meaning "Frozen Belly Flop", Ryan uses Shave and Moonwalk to get high above his opponet then changes into his full Hrimthurs form whilst falling belly first and also whilst adding Iron Body to his torso *'Tōketsu sa reta ransu' (凍結されたランス), literal meaning "Frozen Lance", a long rang attack in which Ryan simultaneously kicks with both feet whilst also using Finger Gun, Storm Leg, and freezing aura, sending out a sharp compressed air lance that freezes and pierces the target *'Tōketsu sa reta kurō '(凍結されたクロー), literal meaning "Frozen Claw", Ryan makes his hand into a claw infuses it with Finger Gun and freezing aura, then slashes the opponent *'Tōketsu sa reta furēku' (凍結されたフレーク), literal meaning "Frozen Flakes", Ryan launches multiple freezing aura imbued Storm Leg blades in the shape of snowflakes *'Tōketsu sa reta mūn' (凍結されたムーン), literal meaning "Frozen Moon", Ryan launches a very large horizontal freezing aura imbued Storm Leg in the shape of a cresant moon *'Tōketsu sa reta tanken' (凍結された短剣), literal meaning "Frozen Dagger", Ryan launches a Finger Pistol but with his whole hand made into a spear and imbued with freezing aura *'Tōketsu sa reta rasshu' (凍結されたラッシュ), literal meaning "Frozen Rush", Ryan imbues himself with freezing aura and Iron Body, then uses Shave and Moonwalk to launch himself shoulder first toward the target *'Tōketsu sa reta appākatto' (凍結されたアッパーカット), literal meaning "Frozen Uppercut", Ryan launches a Frozen Knuckle in a uppercut and uses Moonwalk just as the attack connects extending the attack significally and launching both Ryan and his opponent in the air *more later.... Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit